Crystal Clear
by Dreamstar44
Summary: The burden followed her everywhere she went , never changing , never a glimps of hope. Now returning to her childhood home she hopes to stay hidden but along the way will she find something more.


Chapter 1

The wind blew through her hair as she walked to her old home ,Hogwarts, she had been gone to long yet it felt as if it was only yesterday she left . Nefiterrie had been nineteen the last time she stood on this path that lead its way to the school now she stood here sixteen years later as a grown women . Knowing she was finally home made her want to take off her shoes and run up the path ,but she held her joy in for she was no longer a child ,so instead she smiled and walked up the path .As she walked she thought of all the times here when she was younger though she was never a true student ,she was privatley totured at hogwarts and did not interact with any of them she still fell in love with her home here. She glanced up to see Proffesor McGonagall standing waiting for that's when she began to run .Finally reaching her destination she slowed and huged her old proffesor.

"My dear it has been to long since I've seen you .'' Proffesor McGonagall said inbracing her .

Tear was her nickname given to her because her name is so long and that when she was younger or even to this day no one had ever seen her draw a tear from her eye .

"Oh how I have missed being here Proffesor , it's good to be home."Tear replyed letting go .

"Well let me see the women you have become .spin,spin. " Doing as she requested .

Standing in front of her was now a women thin with hips,litely tanned skin crested with a layer of brown freakles, she was about 5'8 ,she had long red hair that reached the end of her back and dark brown eyes that looked slightly black .

" Oh yes there is my little Tear."McGonagall said smilling at her."Come,I'll walk you to your old rooms , but never fear they have been redecorated. Then later you can tell me all that's been going on ." she said starting to the entrance.

Tear sadden at thought of her Proffesor even knowing how she has been living in her sad existence . Always hidding on the run never getting a true good night sleep with her deepest horrrors rising in her dreams.

They walked through hogwarts , Tear was greeted by each portraight on the wall . some would say" Tear welcome home ''or "We have missed you here child of Hogwarts" .

Reaching the secound floor they stood in front of a mermaid brushing her hair the statue the turned to them and asked for a password .McGonagall answered her with "crystal star" .The statue the moved to the left holding a door hidden behind it .

" I will see you later at the feast ,enjoy your rooms dear."Giving Tear a quick hug then stroled away . Leaving tear behind to face what hid behind those doors.

She entered the most beatiful room she had ever seen . The room was the shades of difrent blues with crystal star glistening every .Well Dumbledore did always know what she liked especially when it came to decorating. She layed her self across her very large comfey bed and thought how this was such a dream come true.

Later that night she dressed in her nicest black robes and walked down to the Great hall Hagrid was there to greet her.

"Well I do believe that is small Miss Tear"He said as she approached

"Hello Hagrid how good it is to see you,old friend ."She smiled trying to get him wound up .

"Hey ,I'm not that old Tear in fact I'm a teacher now ,teaching care of magical creatures and I've got my magic back so there. "he replyed laughing . "So what brings you back to Hogwarts the best school ever?"

"Oh you know nothing much just going to be teaching Transfiguration ! I am soexcited just to finally included in the real Hogwarts everyone else see's .

Starting there way towards the end of the Great Hall Hagrid took his seat at the end of the table .

" Um Hagrid where do I sit ?

"oh your next right there .Good luck though the transfiguration seat is right next to potions ."He pionted to seat next

Proffesor McGonagall Which was fine by me the other Professors began to arrive they all were the teachers from my childhood except I didn't see Proffesor Slughorn or Headmaster Dumbledore, Dumbledore is like a father to me though he was my gurdian when i was younger not to mention her Leader .

Proffesor McGonagall taped her spoon getting everyones attention,But was interuted by a dark figure entering the side door then taking the seat next to me.

He looked so fimilar like I had met him had a long pionted nose deep brown eyes a pale complextion and thin long jet black hair, and a scowl pressed apon his mouth .

"Well now that we are all here I would like to introduce our new transfigureation teacher Miss Nefiterrie Alexzadra .She has never been officialy sorted but will be tonight ."

Proffesor claped her hands and a old hat appered she then turned to me and placed on my head. the hat then jolted to life and began to speak.

"Aww what a puzzle you are my dear so many places you could belong no doudt, yet that's the problem isn't it , hmm you have a brave heart filled with loyalty and a stroung mind ready for a challenge and a darkness held inside you locked away in silence."Tear Fidgeted at the last statement.

''Hmm well the best place for you then is 'GRYFFINDOR'."

The hat was soon placed off to the side where it begen to sleep .Hagrid then rose from his seat and was told it was time to get the first years the other students then began to rush in .

The fist years were than sorted and placed in their seats when the feast beagan .Proffesor McGonagall and tear spoke back and forth through the feast yet Tear was to relieved when she stoped asking about where she had been since she left Hogwarts.

"How can a person who has never be sorted, yet have the right to call Hogwart theyr'e home?" The mysteries man said next to her. He did not look at her ,just held up his crystal water glass exsamining it .

" I was privatly totured here I lived here like the rest of the students but did not interact with them ."Tear replyed

The man just rose from his seat and turning to my right I adressed Proffesor McGonagall .

"Proffesor who is the man who sat to my left? "

"Oh Tear, please use my first name , that is Severus Snape he is the potions master and head of sltherin. The man is a genius, now if only we could get him to be less morbed than he would be more plesant.''

She then raised to her feet and welcomed the students and introduced herself , but what she said was startling for Tear .

"I am Headmistress McGonagall and I am proud to have you all here."Minerva continued yet all Tear could think was where is Albus Dumbledore her leader and father?

Then her name was called and she was introduced then the students were sent to bed. Minerva came to her side afterwards.

"Dear are you alright you dont look well?"she asked

" Minerva , where is Albus?"

The new headmistress went very pale .she reached out to Tear and held her by the shoulder.

"My Dear hasn't anyody told you, didn't you know of the war ,where have you been? " She asked these things slowly and quietly .

"What war , where is he is he okay?"She asked yet knew the answer.

"Albus is dead Nefiterrie he has been for two years."Minerva said with a tear rolling down her face.

It was a good thing she had never cryed over somthing in her life otherwise she would not know how to handle this hurt and pain.

Tear entered the Headmistresses office where Albus once resided .Minerva closed the door behind me and left me in his old office and then there he stood inside a large portaight he smiled at me as I saw him

"Awww my dear little Tear how you have grown in beauty ."He said using that voice only when he's trying to perswade someone.

"Oh don't you dare ,dare use that tone of voice with me Albus .How dare you not inform me of what has been going on here how dare you not tell me that Tom Riddle came back and started another war and me your spy for the Order of Phonix not even told there is war going on or that your ...your ...oh albus how could you do this to someone else how could you put them through that and live with yourself?" She glared at him angerly

Yes she was the orginal spy for the order and after the first war things accured that made her go into hidding ,what use that did.

"It's was already happening things were much more dangerouser than last time ,and you were to vauluble to lose in spy work and this person was already in place if needed ."

"More Dangerouse so you pick someone else to ruin and destroy instead of a person who knows they have no chance at happyness did you honestly think I would come back and be happy with this ?I've been running for sixteen years because of your work so then you choose to kill someone elses heart.? How dare you , do you know what I've been through and I thought I was doing it for the greater good instead I've been lead on a wild goose hunt ."My anger flared through my body my wrist were now clinched together .

"Well it may have been that way but it wasn't a wild hunt I needed you to keep them out of this . Mission

acomplished !"

" Oh I don't think so not to mention that you hurt me, some other spy , but you also got your self killed in the process . How?"

"Well that kinda along story ...oh fine I fell for a Horcrux that was slowly killing me anyway so instead I had the spy do it as a act ." He said with a guilty look .

"I've never been more ashabed of you in my life ,how could you do that to someone Albus how does that make you any better than what he was ? " They stood in silence for a minute till someone knocked on the door .

Proffesor Snape glided through his eyebrow raised seeing Tear speaking with Dumbledore . He stoped and glarred at her then started tapping his foot .

" Well are you done wasting time in here or are you going to waste my time too? If not then get ."he said vicously

"Excuse me , but who came in here and made you God ? And as you can see your not welcome here so go sit in some dark corner."

Next thing you know Snape was to close for comfort . Tear was ready to turn and attack if she had to , she was a master matial arts and ancient magic battle technecs .

"You don't want to mess with me little kitten you may roar all you want but in the end I'm still stronger." He wispered in my ear.

At which point Tear decided to show just how strong she was , and attacked and had him pinned to the floor unable to move,with his left arm pinned to his back in matter of a minute .She leaned down to his ear .

"Next time you want to threaten someone make sure you can take them first ."she said sneering ,then she caught a glimpse of what was hidden under his left sleeve .The dark mark in all it's glory .

She slowly released him ,turning her head back to Albus she shook her head.

"And this was better." then turned and left the room leaving snape dumb struck.

Chapter 2

Tear rows earlie the next morn preparing herself for the first day of class . She planned on showing her first year student some of the thing they would be learning this year , and some of her the older students how to transform a liqued to a solid common object. dressinng in her normal training outfit which consisted of tight forest green spandex

and a forest green beaded belly shirt and her lit brown riding boots which held her hidden weapons and wand in , all hidden beneath her forest green teachers cloack . She deffintly did not want any student to see her normal apperal . yet stilleven when she was alone she hide a secret that always hung about her neck a simple silver chain which held the most beatiful violet purple crystal star ,hidden always not just from others but herself also.

Ironic that this was her password to her chamber , yet Dubuldore always did have a way of beig ironic and secretive at the same thought of this as she slowly walked to the great hall entering the crowd of student hung about talking to one another three students stood out amoung the crowd ,one posseing bright red hair much brighter than hers another with short bushy brown hair and a hand holding a book the last had dark black hair and round glasses about his face , she wondered what had become of these students for looked to old to beheld in hogwarts .Tear reached her seat whatching as these students enteracted with another when someone sat down to her right . She laughed in her head yet showing no emoution on her face ,for the person now next to her was Snape with his arm in a bandge .

"Well proffesor seems you need to go to Madam Pomfrey and get your arm checked out , you never know what damage that may cause perminetly ." She said keeping her face in check and staring straight ahead.

"I did Miss Alexzadra but was denied by her because of the cause ." He paused looking out at the students with a scowl."She felt that I should as quet ' Learn to not threaten a women ' .She seemed quit found of you perhapse she is as blind as the rest of these Profesors ." The mourning breakfest appeared in front of them , they paused the convertation for a minute .

"Blineded of what ,I wonder from what please in liten me maybe I may address the problem." She responded picking up a biscut and bringing it to her mouth , but paused after his next statement .

"Blinded in fact by a little girl who seems innocent yet is nothing but a insuffrable lieing girl who hide behind a facad of masks ." He said .His voice could cut through ice like it was melted water.

Hurt and pain raised in her chest just as she could feel her burden about her neck she looked at him and smiled because the thing was he was correct but she wasn't about to admit to that .Rising to her feet and leaving her meal behind she stood behind her chair ,pushing it in she leaned over and said.

"Pomfrey was right you do need to learn . Good Day Professor . " Yet as she walked away she could feel the hurt take hold of her heart .

One statement alone kept her from breaking down as she opened the side door to leave . Minerva spoke from behind her back obvesly leaning toward Snape.

"Dear Severus what has become of your poor hand? " Tear nearly fell over lauphing as she reached her class room.

Her first day as a proffesor went much more gracefully than she thought it would there was no problems what so ever she had all the kids attentions and they had all well perticapated .She decide to skip lunch for she had not been hungry but was curious about the school library ,which when she was younger had spent much of her times in .

Once when she was younger she snuck into the library at night when all the students were thought to be in they're domitory's , she went to sit in her normal spoot on the ledge of the window to look out on the stars and the white cresant moon when she saw someone was already seated there , without a secound thought she pulled her wand and pionted at the person .

"Who are you and why are you here?"she stated angerly . He could not see her face but as he turned and faced her she saw his .

He had these perfect brown eyes that had her Knees shaking , long black hair that covered half his face . From where he sat he stood he towered over her , his body was slim but built .

"I could ask you the same thing , your not very good at sneacking out. you should not let anyone know of your preasince if your not going to get caught ."he said smilling at her . No body had ever looked at her that way like he was impressed and somthing else that she didn't understand . " Come into the light so I can see who you are ."

She hesitated at the thought of her being seen Albus wouldn't like this. "sorry can't do that ,what's your name? "

He smirked at her and lauphed under his breath. " you can't expect me to answer , without getting a answer ." she laughed in responce .

"well I guess neither of us will have answers ,but could you at least do somthing for me stranger." she turned off her wand light so now the only thing giving off light was the moon and stars outside the window .

"Depends on what it is ." he said slowly he sat back down on the ledge .

" could you scoot over that's my favorite spot ."she said smilling and he did so .

It was the best night of her life they talkfor hours about everything and nothing they finally fell asleep together with his arms wrapt around her and her head head leaning against his the sun hit the herizon she woke and relized what happened ,if Albus found out she be locked in her room for a year , she left a note for him and sliped backto her room that hide behind the mermaid statue and never snuck out to library at night evver again and never saw him again.

The meomory was one of her most preciouse gifts she had it entered her brain as she sat on the ledge and glanced out ." Well same old spot ,yet not the same girl ."Tear thought to herself she had been so young and innocent in that time she didn't even carry the burdian yet untill two days later on her nineteth birthday that was the day the war for her had began the first day as a spy and a tool.

The class bell rang ending lunch so not wanting to be seen here Tear rising to her feet she cught glance of magic on the ledge on the outside of the window a black rose layed there and writing in the very ledge . she read it from the inside. "If you find this then it is probably to late for me , I fear I have made the worst decision not finding out who you are for now I shall miss you the rest of my life for that mourning you left my heart went with you. loved your stranger."

A tear rolled down her face , her very first actual tear and se hated it and wished there was no cause for opened the window and took the black rose and held it beneathe her cloaks arm sleeve and hurried to her room she placed the rose next to window ledge and laid there staring at in the little white vase looking more beautiful then anything she had ever seen by the time she raised from that spot it was dinner time wich she was required to be at . She hurried down to the great hall had dinner conversed with everyone except Snape which was easily done , yet she saw that Madam Pomfrey finally agreed and fixed his arm. As she readyed her self to leave Minerva informed her she had to patroll tonight from nine till midnight which she did without complaint wondering the halls gave her time to think about what had accord today and so many years ago.

By the time she reached her room she hurried to clean herself and get to bed but as she passed py the ledge of her window where her rose leaving the shower she saw a letter laying next to it.

She opened it slowly wondering how it had come to be there.

"Dear

Rose holder

Please return this rose if it does not truly belong to you .This rose belongs to the one person from my past who knows me like no this is you write me back and tell me somthing only you would know .

Truly Yours

Stranger

P.S Your message will be delived to me by saying "Answer for a answer.

The rose must have activated a messaging device he had made so many years ago and I never found it when I never went the girl he had knew died two days after meeting him , died by what she had to take on alone . Do I answer back or just leave it .with the thought of the last thing she had of him dissappering like she had made her answer her own question she picked up a patchment and began to write.

Dear

Stranger

This is that young girl you knew once a long time ago . My niece found this and sent it to me for once I told her our story her blood line must activated it she sent this to me this afternoon telling me of your message. It's been long since we spoke stranger many things have changed , I have thought of that night that we fell asleep with my head against your chest and your arms around me .

Always thinking of you

your rose

P.S. Still not giving you my name.

Tear reread what she had wrote sevral times before she said.

"Answer for a answer"

The message disappered froom her hand she sighed to her self .I should not have done that began somthing with him again .I'm putting him in danger with just the smallest communication but no I will not think of that now. I slowly placed his letter next to my rose and fell asleep dreaming of my stranger.

A mounth flew by quicker than she thought it would with her teaching and talking to Stranger every night she felt there wasn't enough time in the day . I haven't been this truly happy in so long the burden right now didn't even bother her I'm finally feel like I'm living again.

Well not all good things can last I guess .

Tear sat at the teachers table eating her dinner and speaking with the other professors she was anxouse to get to her rooms and speak to stranger before she had to patrol before she could rise to her feet Minerva rised to her feet getting the attention of all the students and the teacher.

"Quiet down ,Quiet down. Thank you , well students I have spoken with a several few who have come up with a special course for only a chosen few who will be trained in the old and forgotten magical material arts in this course if chosen you will be trained to protect yourself and others and be trained how and when to use these skills. This course will not be for the faint hearted , this class will be lead by none other than Proffesor Alexzandra and Proffesor Snape . If chosen you may denie this course you shall be informed by Friday .That is all , off to bed. "She annouced Raged boiled within me .Thoughts echoed through my head the burden has come back , if I do this I'll be back in slavery all freedom striped away from me , but then I relized I had never been free my chain still hung about my neck and nothing had changed if I left this castle I'd be on the run again I have just fooling myself.I looked over to see Snape rise and follow Minerva I did the same.

His voice carried as Snape confronted ." Minerva how could you do this without asking me first , I have the freedom to say no to this ."He and Minerva argued this back and forth . The ony statement that caught her attention was when Minerva said that Albus had suggested it. which got Snape going off the wall .Tear just stood against the small that shielded this from the great hall.

"Please help me out here. " Snape turned and said to her .Tear turned and looked at Minerva and saw it the womens eye's .She knew the new headmistress was now fully informed of who Nefiterrie Alexzadra was trully and the burden she carried. Tear Just raised her head and stared into his eye's .He could see the tears threatening to fall .

" Why? I have no freedom in anything so what can I do." Tear said quietly and walked infront of the Headmistress and bowed her head low and left the room .

She Slowly walked back to her old room where she had been prepared for what she was to become when she grew up and she had done it she was following what she was taught to do. She reached her room closing the door behind her she saw her rose . She should end it so he wasn't in any danger because of her but instead she wrote to him of how she wished he was here holding her like he once did and she fell asleep holding the rose to her .

Chapter 3

Next Mourn Minerva approched her before breakfest sitting her down to talk to Tear.

"My Dear little Tear ,I'm sorry for what I did .I should have asked you first before making such a bold move ."

"It's okay Minerva It's just I don't deal well with being forced anymore , or people knowing my secrets . I'm just not the girl you once knew I was affected badly by what accored during the war and it's hard for me to coup with, and still hold the burdon alone. "I replyed lowering my head and my voice .Minerva then raised my chin to look into my eye's.

"Child you have always been to brave for your own good , the last thing I want from you is your freedom that has always been yours and it's okay at times to let some people see who you truly are . Listen if there is ever a time you need to talk please do not hesitate to come to me about anything. You are like a daughter to me and I will not lose you over your pain. "She huged me ."Now if you feel you don't want to do this class then all you have to do is say and I'll call it off."

"No, I would like to do the class , besides you'll need someone to make sure Snape doesn't hurt himself and the students."I said with a laugh which caused the Headmistress nearlly fall out of her chair.

"Laugh it up while you can Alexzandra just wait till the student see's who is the better master." Snape strolled in behind them taking a seat next to her . "Besides we got our work cut out for us with this group on the list." He handed her the list with a smile , she had never seen him smile it was nice , it reminded her of somthing but she couldn't remeber. turning her thoughts to her list she scanned over it many of the students she expacted.

Magical Arts

* Rachel Windwite

* Kyle Jameson

* Harry Potter

* Fred Weasly

* Gorege Weasly

* Draco Malfoy

* Neville Longbottom

* Ron Weasly

* Zackrie himworth

* Hermione Granger

"Most of theses kids were involved in the war and now aprentices to become the next teachers of howarts or they are trying to make up the year they missed except for three of them who have some talent."He explained "Do you want to go with me to the room of requierment to prepare ? "He asked taking a bite of a piece of egg .

"Sure , what time are they meeting with us ?" I asked she said as she finished her food .

"Just after Three so that gives us a few hours to figure out what were going to do ."He rows to his feet leading the way towards the Fourth floor to a empty hallway the door stood there ready to be used . As they entered the room transformed into the most gloryes traing room she had ever seen it even had mechanisms to help with flips which Tear specialized in .

" okay I can't help it I have to try out that wirl 3000 " Tear pulled off her proffesor robe which underneith held her martial arts work out clothes which consisted of her Purple belly shirt ,that had a desighn of beads, and white spandex and of course her blackboots that held tight to her calfs .

She set herself up in front of the simple machine that consisted of just a spring and wood . She ran and hit the bow useing the momentome to do a three backflips in a row landing on her feet in a attack potition .she turned and smilled at Snape he just shock his head and wondered the room .

" what's this doing here?'' He yelled over to her from one the right hand corner of the room . she wondered over to see what he was going on about.

There standing in the corner was a Grand piano as beautiful as they came . Relizing what she had done to cause the piano to be there she sat down on the beanch moving her hands over the keys . She looked up at him and explained.

"Sorry I guess I was a little stressed , and the room thought to put this in here .When I was younger and I was stressed I would come in here and play. " I had forgotten much I missed playing in here. After they had fiished going overr what they would do this afternoon for class Snape slowly walked to the corner that held the great istroment.

"Play me somthing. " He asked sitting down in a chair next to the piano .I looked over at him he smiled down at me .

"It's been to long ." looking down at the keys . Looking up agine he had a look that could melt butter ."fine , but I'm warned you."

Tear began to play her mothers laulaby that was once sung to her each night , but when she was older she wrote music to it. The song began slowly with the most beautiful melody then she began to sing along.

'Stars shining bright , above my head '

'no changes said'

'But little did i know , that my journey just begun'

'scared and alone in the dark , but still holding on to my lucky star'

'Hold on , don't give up there's still more to be done'

'rember to forgive but don't forget'

'Where you come from or who you are'

'My Lucky star'

It was not until years into the war that she relized that her mother had wrote that song for her daughter to tell her what she needed in the most troublesome times for her mother knew she would not be there to help her. She had never sang in front of anyone in her life and it was strange doing so, for music was like her sanctuary.

The music slowed and ended leaving them in silence until Snape stood .

"See it wasn't that bad though it wasn't as bad as your fighting skills ."he said with a evil grin on his face .Tear also got up .

"We shall see."She said to him before exiting the room.

He just stood there and watched her go with a true smile on his face looking over to see Dumbledore's portrait smiling back. Severus walked to the portrait looking back at the door making sure no one entered in .

"Are you sure about this old man I mean she's not going to be very kean with you meddeling with her life again and I'm stil not sure it is her . If it is her than she is hurting worse than she saying to anyone , she nearly broke down at the thought of losing the little bit of freedom she has the other night.

" It is she my boy but be caustioned with her she can strick fast but retreat even quicker."

Later that day they begen the first matrial art class , or in Tears terms the spys of the future, she still wore her warm up gear in whitch she explained the class and her apparel . Each student was given they're own fitness wear each nothing like they're teacher's .Snape had actually arrived in his fighting gear also which consited of black pants , a white short sleeved shirt and silver wrirst bracades that covered the dark students quickly changed into the uniforms and came back to theyre seats .

"Well now that thats out of the way we can begin . This class is to be taken very seriously this class will change everything it may bring good or bad that is the chance you take with learning magic martial arts. I myself was trained at the same age as you so I know what you are about to take on this skill my get you any question?"

I wish they would all just drop this class they don't know what they are giving up. And if I have to fource them from here than I will.

"Yes ,I have a question ." The blond sitting in the back said . This must be Lucuise boy he has the same snotty attitude which just screams I'm better than you.I

raised my eyebrows to this and let him continue.

"how do we know that you abel to be the best teacher for this class ,I mean we all know how capable Proffesor Snape is but know nothing of you?" Oh no he did not

just say that to me .Snape found this to be quiet amusing and I did not so I planed to scare the heck out of this one to earn respect.

"Mr. Malfoy if you think I speak of simple wond waving in whitch you have seen your father and your proffesor then you are quiet mistaken this skill is over

thousands of years old and right now in this time and period there is only one fully trained , and when is say fully trained I mean from the time of birth training

began till the ninetenth year of birth, and this one person you question. First lesson in life you should learn is constent vidgalents and never be fool enough to let

your eyes fool you."I smilled at the change in attitude in the young blond."Any other questions ? Good lets begin .

The class went according to plan the first class was on hand to hand combat.


End file.
